Various devices have been proposed over the years for mounting umbrellas on beaches. Many of these devices are generally limited to inserting the lower end of an umbrella stand into the sand where the lower end has either or both a sharp point and/or a screw type configuration. Problems arise with mounting these devices since the user must mechanically press the umbrella stand into the ground a substantial distance in order to have proper stability to keep the umbrella in an upright position. This installation technique is further compounded when the sand surface is hard such that the ground surface does not allow for easy insertion.
Still furthermore, typical beach goers usually carry more than an umbrella to the beach. For example, towels, coolers, and the like are common items that must also be carried. One person usually has great difficulty carrying their umbrella, and loosely carrying their towels and other usual supplies, such as beverages and food.
Over the years various types of devices have been proposed but fail to adequately solve all the problems with the typical approach of most beach goers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,944 to Buttimore describes an “anchor for a beach umbrella”, title, that requires an upside down bell type shaped bucket that must be both buried and filled in order to be used an anchor for a beach umbrella. Besides the difficulties that would be encountered with having to dig out an opening in the ground for this “anchor”, this device cannot be used to carry objects in when not being used as an anchor. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,359 to Mindell describes a “receptacle”, title, that can be used with an umbrella FIG. 3. However, this device cannot be used as a base stand for the umbrella and cannot be used to adequately hold and carry supplies when not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,108 to Kenney describes a “beach umbrella”, title, describes an elaborate storage stand that can be used with a beach umbrella. However, this apparatus requires that the lower bottom end of the umbrella stand include a sharpened type end for penetrating into a ground surface for anchoring the umbrella. Furthermore the elaborate storage stand cannot be easily used as a portable holder to carry items when not being used with the umbrella.
Other patents such as but not limited to U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,300 to Abdo and U.S. Publication 2002/0028716A1 to Gormley also fail to adequately solve the problems presented above.